Princess Nakaba
Nakaba is the main character In Dawn of the Arcana. She is of royal blood of Senan, even though she has red hair. She also possesses the Arcana of Time meaning she as the ability to look into present, past, or future. The story begins with her marrying Prince Caesar, an enemy to her kingdom, for the sake of peace. She is described to be the 'sacrificial goat'. Appearance At the start of the manga, Nakaba had long, red hair styled in a braid. However, when the king of Belquat tries to dye it black, she cuts it into a pixie style. Her hair is as red as blood, but because all royals possess black hair, she is ridiculed for it. Nakaba also has emerald green eyes, though when she sees into time using her Arcana of Time, they become a bloody red. She is very beautiful. At the beginning of the manga she is 16 years old. Nakaba usually wears an outfit traditional to that of her father's tribe, which consists of pants, tunic, necklace, bracelets, earrings, belt, and sandals. In recent chapters, her hair has grown longer, in the end, her hair reached the same length as the beginning of the series. Personality At the start of the manga, Nakaba is shown to be indifferent, and even cold, however it is revealed to be a façade she puts up in front of other people, especially strangers. In reality, Nakaba is a courageous, kind girl who will gladly risk her life to save someone else. However, it can be noted that she has her moments of stubborness; when Ceasar finds her wearing the shoes he bought for her, Nakaba turns red and kicks them off, immediately asking for Loki to bring her other shoes, not wanting Ceasar to know that she liked the shoes he had gotten for her. Nakaba is also very compassionate, honest, and strongwilled. Relationships '''Caesar- '''Initially, Caesar and Nakaba hated each other, though over the course of the story, the two slowly warmed up to each other. There were however many moments of pure hate between the two, especially after Caesar forced Nakaba to kiss her and insulted her for her red hair. Caesar's true feelings begin to show after he cuts off his prized black, long hair, when his father forces Nakaba to dye her hair. From then on, Caesar stayed devoted to Nakaba, and the couple's formerly antagonized relationship disappears, and the two truly fall in love with each other. Nakaba is willing to die for Caeser, and was hurt when she discovered his plans to leave to take back his kingdom. Caesar readily admits that Nakaba is the most important person in his life, and will do anything to help her, going as far as to marry Louise in order to help Nakaba stop the war his kingdom was planning. At the end of the manga, it showed a picture where Nakaba was pregnant. '''Loki- '''Loki is Nakaba's faithful and devoted friend, who also has the Arcana of Time, servant and older brother; he is an Ajin, a sub-human, with ears of a wolf, but is easily one of the strongest characters due to his extremely sensitive senses. Loki is shown to be calm, quiet, and kind but will do anything it takes to protect Nakaba even if it means killing somone. Initially, Nakaba looked up to Loki as someone who would always be by her side but after she realizes that he is in love with her, she feels guilty causing him so much pain especially since she didn't return his feelings, instead choosing Caesar. After the king of Belquet is defeated, Loki asks Nakaba to give him Senan. He leaves Nakaba to establish a country of Ajins in Senan while Belquet which is renamed as Belshire becomes a country for humans. Initially, she finds it difficult to accepts a life where he isn't by her side but slowly becomes used to it. A few months later, Rito, who's also one of Nakaba's close Ajin friends, comes to Nakaba informing her of Loki's death. She is shocked and triggers the Arcana of Time. She opens the once locked door of Loki's past. It is revealed that he is her sibling and that the two are of a mixed breed. She grieves for Loki and is in a state of near death. Loki tells her through the arcana that he hated her, but he loved her dearly and that love was far stronger than his hate. He tells her to go back to Caesar and she does. Nakaba ends the manga by saying-Loki your hate and love, gave us the first step to the dawn of time. He also admits that he only separated the Ajins and humans, so humans could realize how much they needed Ajin-which worked. More info to come soon! =D Category:Characters Category:Main characters